Business Time
by WrongObsession
Summary: I remove my clothes very, very clumsily, tripping sensuously over my pants. Now I'm naked, except for my socks,and you know when I'm down to just my socks? It's business time!


So, where have I been? I've been preparing to graduate, frantically trying to get out of going prom, having wild and crazy parties in a tent and driving Ms. Kitty Fantastico (my new car). Unfortunately non of these things have gotten me any closer to finishing my story. On the bright side, while listening to Flight of the Conchords, I had this brilliant idea for a story. A smutty story...=D

* * *

_When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman._

–Buffy the Vampire Slayer

She had called both her cell and their house phone, and still there was no answer. Quickly the blonde maneuvered around the polite elderly lady who had a tendency to walk extra slow; as if she knew the person behind her was in a hurry. After a side step and an awkward skip, Allison managed to avoid a possible collision.

Most bad habits included nail biting, twisting hair, and procrastinating on math homework, but her girlfriend's habit was by far the worst. Remy Hadley would hear her phone ring twice, turn to look in the direction where the contraption sat, and then ignore it. If Allison was persistent enough by calling their house and her cell enough times, the anti-social brunette would eventually pick up. Allison had called 5 times, their agreed limit, but her girlfriend hadn't picked up once.

Quickly running up the stairs to their second story apartment, Allison rushed to the door with the faded number '13' that had a tendency to tilt if the door was shut too hard. The two doctors had an on going joke about when the wood was slammed too hard, how Thirteen would go the other way. Today she didn't have time to smile; she was a doctor on a mission. As soon as she saw the door, she pulled her keys out and in one swift motion unlocked their door with out missing a beat.

"Remy!" Her frantic calls were met by the soft sounds of infomercials and rhythmic breathing. Mentally slapping herself, Allison slipped her shoes off and left them by the door. _Of course she's sleeping, it's her day off._ The blonde padded quietly along their wood floors to the entertainment room. She felt a little guilty harassing her girlfriend all day, who had been innocently trying to take a nap. But it couldn't have been helped. Allison had never really been in love before. She knew how to go through the motions, but not how to actually feel. When the two had met, they both had been waiting in a state of purgatory. Each woman wasn't sure if their soul was going to be tortured or if it was going to be redeemed. However, when the two had agreed to try and make it together, it was an unspoken promise that they'd both fight to be free together.

The road had been their personal hell. Allison decided to stay and work in New Jersey, despite her and Chase's awkward situation. And Remy began a detox process to clean her body from years of abuse. Some nights Allison would come home and find Remy curled up on their bathroom floor, after hours of heaving. And other nights the brunette would cradle a sobbing Allison as she recounted the harsh words from Chase or House's insensitive harassment.

But as Allison watched her sleeping girlfriend, a slight trail of drool trailing along on their silk throw pillow, she realized how she'd do it all again in a heartbeat. Sighing with affection the blonde made her way over to the sleeping mass. Quietly she kneeled next to the form and brushed some brown strands out of the other woman's face. She looked so peaceful. Carefully the blonde used the pad of her fingers to trace the sleeping woman's features. Upon the contact of her hand, the brunette grunted and swatted the tickling hand.

"Babe, "Allison whispered, "You're drooling on our pillows again."

Watching in amusement the blonde watched as the younger woman kept her eyes closed, but moved to wipe the offending mess off her mouth. "Yuck." She mumbled sleepily.

"Yuck indeed," The blonde nodded in agreement.

Annoyed Remy Hadley opened one eye to stare at her girlfriend.

"If I am so gross, then why are you here?" Allison laughed and leaned foreword to kiss the other woman's nose.

"You're not gross; you just have unsavory sleeping habits."

"Like drooling on our throw cushions?"

"Like drooling on our cushions." The blonde agreed.

Allison breath hitched as the brunette stretched with a feline grace, her shirt rising above her midsection. The skin kindling a warmth within in the blonde doctor's tummy.

"Why are you home so early?" Remy's question provided the much needed distraction from thoughts of ripping clothes, guttural groans, and pleas for more. Clearing her throat, Allison smiled.

"Cuddy gave me the rest of the day off. Something about not giving House a reason not to work."

Reaching for the blonde, Remy scooted deep into the couch motioning for her girlfriend to lay with her. Allison obliged and moved to lie on her side facing the brunette.

"He'd find a…" Remy trailed off as the older woman's hand began a slow decent downward. "What were we talking about?" The brunette's eyes clouded over at the touch of the blonde's magical fingers, Allison just laughed.

Slowly the two women began leaning closer into each other's embrace. And just as their lips were about to touch, there was a pause. A moment for the two of them to reconnect on a sublevel deeper than any physical plane they'd ever enter. And with a lazy grin, Cameron leaned in and kissed the other woman softly.

When they parted Cameron just stared into Remy's cloudy eyes. She remembered the first time they'd kissed.

* * *

"_What are you so afraid of?" The anger in Allison's voice was apparent, but she didn't care. Thirteen could be so frustrating. One moment the two were laughing at a joke, the next moment Chase would walk by and the woman would give her the cold shoulder. _

"_Don't you dare even start this with me! You're the one who always-"_

"_Always what? Is talking to you? Trying to get to know you? Wanting to get closer to you? You can't be seriously angry at me for that?"_

_Thirteen stepped closer to the blonde woman blocking her from exiting. Her face was flushed red, and her eyebrows were creased in irritation. "You! You're everywhere! The E.R. is filled with your distinct voice, the locker room lingers with your perfume, you're always around when we have new case, you leave when I leave, and I am pretty sure you live near me cause when I go to work I see you! But you want to know the worst part of all this is?" Thirteen paused to step closer to Cameron successfully pinning her to the wall with her proximity. "The worst part is that I need you everywhere. And I just don't ever want you gone. After her rant Thirteen let out a breath of hot air, tickling Cameron's lips. _

"_Maybe now you can understand my irritation, you see I've never-"_

_A pair of soft lips meshed with Thirteen's. And while the brunette's thoughts were occupied elsewhere, Cameron brought her hands up to entangle themselves in dark masses. There was no fight for control, as soon as Cameron's lips touched Thirteen had given herself completely over to the other woman. _

_When they broke apart both panting for air, Thirteen managed to breathed out, "I've never felt like this about anyone." _

"_So Dr. Hadley is this your way of saying you like me?" Cameron asked like a love drunk teenager. _

_Thirteen gave a genuine smile. "Those wouldn't be my choice words, but I suppose they'll have to do." _

* * *

"Hey," Allison shook her head out of her memory at the voice of her lover.

"Yes?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere with you."

"Cute."

Allison laughed at the expression on Remy's face. She knew that despite the younger doctors apparent detest for any reference to something cute, underneath the tough exterior was a big, (and sexy) teddy bear. "It's all part of my charm." And with that Allison snuggled closer to the taller woman. Hands fell into their rightful place, hips and tummy's aligned perfectly, and toes…TOES!

"Cold toes!" Allison yelped when Remy's icy digits made contact with the pads of her feet.

"Mood killer," grumbled the younger doctor.

Allison smiled apologetically and moved closer avoiding the lack of heat source. "Sorry,"

Untangling herself from the blonde's limbs Remy got up to leave, "You're being silly."

"Wait!" Allison felt terrible, she'd insulted and probably hurt her lover's feelings, and with the way things were headed the chances of her having some hot and naked fun were slim. "Babe I am sorry." It was pathetic attempt but she really did want Remy back on the coach with her.

"Why?" The brunette asked perplexed? "My feet are cold; it's only natural to flinch away. Just sit tight, I'll be right back."

And with that the younger woman left the living room. True to her word, she returned, but without the prior pants. Her whole outfit had been replaced by an oversize tee-shirt, and by the look of things she wasn't wearing a bra either; however she was wearing some less than expected footwear.

"What are those?" Allison asked and pointed towards Remy's feet.

"Socks."

"What kind of socks? Eskimo socks?"

"No, they're business socks."

Still staring at the ridiculous "socks" Allison replied incredulously, "Business socks, what in god's name are those?"

"Well," Remy said, as she began tugging off her shirt, "You know when I am down to just my socks, what time it is." With the end of her sentence the brunette tossed the shirt and stood there gloriously naked, minus a pair of panties which could easily be discarded.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Allison's eyes hungrily roamed the skin of her lover, "What time is it?" She asked not really caring, but just trying to grasp at some sort of distraction. But what she didn't expect was the (almost) naked goddess to move closer and closer till she was straddling the older doctor on their couch.

Remy leaned close, till her mouth grazed Allison's earlobe. Gently she bit the sensitive skin there, feeling the blonde's groans vibrate throughout her body. Pleased with the reaction she received; Remy pressed her mouth close to the other woman's ear and whispered, "It's business time."

* * *

Okay So I know this was supposed to be "smutty" but give me a break it's not done yet. But not to worry, I'll finish before I graduate. Just so I can say, "ha, I finished this mutha before I graduated!"


End file.
